


Diaphanous

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [23]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Flashing, boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gauzy </p><p>(Lux takes Jinx out shopping. It goes about as well as expected.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaphanous

_gauzy_

"So, what are we doing again?"

They are walking down Main Street, the shopping center of Demacia. Ritzy, designer stores lined the block, surrounded by crowds of customers all clad in shimmering apparel. Everything looked polished and refined, from the sharp point of a lady's heel to the color-coordinated shrubs on the sidewalk. Jinx itched for a gun.

Lux, of course, confiscated all of her weapons prior to leaving the house. There was a very, ahem, thorough body search involved. It was such dirty pool. Jinx loved and hated her for it. It didn't help that Lux blended in with her recently conditioned hair and manicured fingernails. Comparatively, Jinx was trailer trash.

"We're shopping." Lux replies, eyes darting from display to display.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

Now Jinx happens to like being trailer trash. There was just something about dressing well that screamed of order and confinement. She rolled out of bed and threw on the first thing she saw. There was a memorable moment when she ran onto the Rift wearing her blanket like a toga. She would have gone naked but… sharp projectiles and tender regions.

"More like what isn't wrong with your clothes?"

Jinx rolls her eyes. Then she blinks, seeing something out the corner of her eye. An unholy smile graces her lips and she quickly darts away.

"Hey, Flashlight. What about these clothes, huh?"

Lux turns to find Jinx standing amidst a store display, a lingerie store display. In her hands, she holds up some sort of night dress. The hem would barely brush her thighs. It was made of a fine, silky, see-through fabric meant to accentuate a lady's assets.

"Wonk!" Jinx chirps, winking at her. "What do you say, huh?"

Lux snorts, shaking her head.

"There's no use. You've got nothing to show off anyways."

And with a flip of her hair, she walks away. Jinx's expression, mouth hanging open with eyes bulging out, she savors in apologetic glee.

"You take that back!" Jinx shrieks, dropping the dress and wrapping her arms around her chest. She looks down at her small - but still there! - breasts. "She didn't mean it, babies. Don't listen to mean old, Flashlight. You totally exist. I'd show you off in a heartbeat."

Lux freezes at that, a sinking sensation in her gut. She turns sharply on her heel. "Jinx! Don't you dare!"

Too late.


End file.
